Collection of drabbles
by EmmaLanna
Summary: After writting a lot of drabbles, I thought it would be easier if I put them all here ! I deleted the one I already posted here and added the one I only shared on Tumblr. It's a collection of drabble about different shippping or just about Chizuru or OC. Anyway, I hope you'll like them. You can find all genres. Last one posted : 16 : You're too sweet.
1. I will never regret thanks to you

**Nagakura Shinpachi x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

Putting her head against his torso, she looked at him, sleeping peacefully as she could feel his soft breathing against her pale skin. His body inhaled and exhaled air, leaving his rib cage moving with the rhythm of his breathing; a rhythm that she described as bewitching and wonderful. Bewitching because his breathing was unique; the smell of his body was unique; _he_ was unique. Why wonderful then? Because this little breathing existed. This was the only reason she found; this banal breath that we usually ignored; this simple breath which we forgot the importance. It was here, next to the ears of the young woman who was enjoying this melodious sound. She wasn't dreaming. She could still be in his arms to appreciate his warm. It was like a reminder. He was alive; really alive; and with her.

It seemed he slept peacefully, his closed eyes showing no particular sign, on the opposite of his lips which offered a simple smile to the world; a contagious smile which encouraged the young woman to do the same. She didn't want to think about what she had lost; she didn't want to remember everything she had abandoned behind her. She just wanted the presence of this man who made her complete and happy. He had so much effect on her that she was happy of the simple fact that she could sleep next to him. She raised her chest, already regretting the presence of the young man next to her. The black-haired woman had planned to get up; her body seemed to have decided otherwise. She already missed this man; it was like the sky had decreed that she had to stay next to him for the day.

She fixed him for an indefinite time, analysing every single details of his face. Details that she already knew by heart but it never bored her yet. At this exact moment, her only wish was that he could open his beautiful eyes so she could contemplate them too. She didn't want to disturb her husband on his sleep but she couldn't help stroking the smooth face of this man with her hand. To her surprise, he woke up some seconds later, letting the pupils of his eyes slowly accustoming with the sunlight and his eyelids completely opening after some tries. The gaze of the young woman softened when she met the look of the man she just woke up as she slowly withdrew her hand from his cheek.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked, not being really sorry.

He didn't have the time to answer that she was already lying on him, gently putting her lips against his. This simple kiss was able to give butterflies to her stomach while she was appreciating her husband surprise: this bold action didn't look like her at all. When she withdrew, she saw the exact facial expression that she imagined in her mind. Opened eyes, lips ajar and a gaze lost on hers.

"Nagakura Shinpachi. This day is like another day but I still can't think of separating myself from you. I hope you'll bear my selfishness for today." She declared, smiling at him.

The surprise didn't last long and was shorter that she had though. He was already smiling back, putting his big hands on her back and her head, bringing her face closer to his and their forehead touching.

"Nagakura Chizuru. Is it me or you're being more and more beautiful as the time fly?"

She couldn't help laughing a little, bringing her lips closer to his again, letting herself being soothed by the sensation this contact could create. In the end, he was the one who allowed her to never regret her choices. He loved her; she loved him back and this simple love made them drunk of joy.

* * *

 _Hi there ! I hope you liked this little drabble ! This is the english version of the drabble I wrote in French and I did it myself so please do not hesitate, correct my grammar's error if they exist !_

 _It is directly inspired by a fanart I found in tumblr._


	2. We're just a simple couple in the end

**Harada Sanosuke x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

After slowly getting up without waking up the man next to her, the young woman dressed up discreetly, wanting to make the least noise possible. Her hair still down, she carefully left the room and closed the sliding door so delicately that no noise was heard. She quickly took her ways towards the kitchen, hoping to keep herself busy with something. She was mostly trying not to let her mind wander about the wonderful moment she passed with this man last night. The young demon blushed at this simple idea, strengthening her choice to do her best to distract herself by a way or another. Arriving in the kitchen, she tied her messy black hair, not giving a lot of attention about some missing locks. She just needed to look the more usual as possible.

She didn't wait any longer to start working, making simple rice dumpling for breakfast. She raised the usual quantity, hoping that it would please her friend who was going to war again. This modest thought prevented her to continue her activity, letting the half-ended rice dumpling on the cutting board. She closed her eyes, remembering the discussion she had last evening with the auburn-haired man before he kissed her. He confessed everything she wanted to hear; she knew he weighted those words and he proved it by spending the night with her. And yet, doubts were still here; less than last night, for sure, but still present in her mind.

The young woman knew what kind of dilemma this man had to answer. He already did his choice and didn't seem to regret but it didn't change the fact that she blamed herself for some reason. It was her fault if he was leaving his soul brother to stay with her; it was because of her presence that he had to take care of all the damages her father was causing. When she was thinking like that, she even resent herself for coming in Kyoto in the first place four years ago. Could she imagine a life without this event right now? Could she imagine a story without the Shinsengumi, without all the losses she had seen in front of her eyes? Could she consider a life without _this_ man? A tear flowed below her eye as to remind her weakness she showed during the different stand-off she had to face.

All of the sudden, her hands started trembling, her mind and her body strangely remembering every bad and dangerous moment she crossed since she left the family home and the false protection her father gave to her; furies, demons, war and all the death which followed. How could she accept such events...? How could she look forward her life when she was regretting every single move she had done? The young woman was so immersed in her dark thought that she only felt the presence of the man when he put his big hand on her fine shoulder, surprising her and making her jump of one meter. She turned back as a reflex to find the man she spent the night with.

"Harada-san..." She whispered, her eyes already locked on his.

He gently put his warm hand on the cold cheek of the young woman, withdrawing the tear which flowed with his thumb. His gaze didn't leave the woman's one, trying to detect what could have make his beloved one feel such a state. He didn't need to ponder for a long time to understand her disarray and the doubts consuming her mind. Nonetheless he understood that it was finally time to express what he wished to say without any shame: he wouldn't let unsaid words take part of their relationship from now. It already hurt them before; he wouldn't do the same error twice. Hurting himself wasn't a real problem in itself but hurting her was another story.

"You remembered everything that happened since you arrived in Kyoto did you?" He asked with a sweet voice, surrounding the young woman with his arm.

The concerned one didn't even know if she had to be surprised by the question of her lover or just be happy to remark how much he could guess her thought and know her. This simple rhetorical question was enough to answer all the questions she asked herself some time ago. These words acted like a balm to the heart despite not being their first objectives. Warmed by the presence of her man, she smiled and almost forgot the strange state she just experienced. Their future was unknown and yet, the simple fact of having this man next to her sufficed to gather all the courage she needed. They had already consumed their love after all; she couldn't go back and deep inside, she didn't even wish it.

The only fact that he was here surrounding her small body with his big arms was a reason not to regret her previous actions. Maybe her leaving Edo, being attacked by furies, meeting the Shinsengumi and falling in love with Harada Sanosuke was a simple choice made by fate, a fate that she would continue with him. And as she was thinking about the future, she approached her face to his and kissed her lover lightly, her cheeks in fire but still not wanted to leave him. She felt his surprise; a surprise which quickly transformed into desire. He strengthened the embrace he had on her and this little kiss turned into a passionate one which reminded them that nothing could part them away.

Finally, they were just a simple couple who tried to survive in a cruel and dangerous world. They would always walk in pair, catching the one who could fall in the future. A future that they were going to build without going back as they promised the day before when they ended up exchanging their undeclared feelings. Sacrifices existed; nevertheless their choices would always be the same: they would stay together until the end of their life.

* * *

 _This is the English version of the story I wrote in French. I did the translation myself so if there are some grammar error do not hesitate telling me ! I hope you'll like it :D It was inspired by the same art that inspired me the Shinpachi x Chizuru story._


	3. Promise me that you never regretted

**Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

She looked at the dreadful picture in front of her. Her eyes didn't want to accept what she was actually seeing. Her mind didn't want to comprehend what was happening in this place even if her nose already smelt what she hated the most in this world: blood and guns, blood and blades, blood and deaths. Everything was linked to that red liquid which sole usefulness was to keep us alive. And here it was, already splatted on the field, making the beautiful and peaceful green colour she loved disappear and be drowned by it. Here it was, showing to the world that the ocean wasn't only blue; it could be red of blood, red and composed of dead bodies. A horrific reddish ocean on an island called Ezo.

The brown-haired woman didn't move yet, almost looking for a living being around here. She knew it. Nothing was alive. She knew it. No one escaped. Except her who had decided to bear the responsibility of her father's behaviour by choosing another path. She never thought of the consequences of her own acts: now she was too late and she couldn't save a single thing. Could she save someone in the first place? Had she saved someone once? Maybe yes but she didn't remember. All she could see in her memories was her pitiful self who had to be saved by the others. So would this awful sight have changed if she had decided to stay with them?

The young woman started to walk slowly, letting her boots feels the dead ground she was stepping on. She could hear the sound of the dried grass at each footsteps and the sound of some ravens which were completing the monstrous scene she had already entered. The close sight was even worse than the large one as she could see the details of the dead bodies surrounding her from both sides of the conflict. Some of the men were killed by gunshots; other's with blades' cut and the worst one were dismembered by the explosions. That was horrific but she couldn't stop walking. Not yet. She felt like she would fall if she even stopped for a second. She would miserably fall and cry as she always did.

She thought that her nightmarish view would fade out as she continued her path toward nothing. Towards where was she walking in the first place? Did she honestly believe that she would find something alive here? The demon woman didn't know for how many minutes she was walking but she was sure of one single thing: nothing had changed. Bodies continued to be laid on the ground without any kind of colour on their skin or air in their lungs. Just motionless humans whose lives have been deprive by a war which killed everyone's heart. A war that killed her mind and her will. Could she walk away from here without any empathy? Could she create a life worth it after all the events?

Her endless questions about her future and her past continued to travel her mind with such speed that she forgot them every time she changed her subject. All of the sudden, her gaze caught something she thought she would never see again. The young woman changed her direction, walking now towards an object. Not a simple object. As she arrived in front of it, her legs abandoned her and let her fall as she had predicted when she arrived in the island. She was suddenly trembling, all her body being controlled by her the sadness and the despair she was feeling at this exact moment. She knew that nothing could be done.

The young woman didn't even know when it started but she was already feeling her cheeks being soaked by tears. Gently, she grabbed the white flag in front of her, reading in her mind the red word written on it. She would have loved saying it out loud but her voice already left her. She couldn't believe it, the flag was ripped apart. It was a symbol of hope; it represented all the men who went to war with bravery and yet, she found it lay on the ground in such a state. She finally hugged it as it was the last thing she was going to touch in her life. Gone, all of them were gone but she was still here, watching the blue sky with the flag in her arms and the tears on her face.

 _Promise me that you never regretted your choice. Shinsengumi._

* * *

 **Hi there ! I hope you like this drabble ! There isn't a lot of stuff to say about it, I wrote it for a friends in tumblr who drew a picture of a torn-up Shisengumi flag at the end of the war.**

 **Anyway do not hesitate leaving a feedback, it's just so important for me ;)**


	4. I wouldn't mind cuddling all day

**Toudou Heisuke x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

There was a petite brown-hair woman cooking in the kitchen; her haired were tied in a simple high-bun and she was wearing the pink kimono that her husband had bought her the day before. "Pink suits you the best!" He had happily said before going back home. Chizuru just smiled at this recent memory, not letting her red cheeks take over her work. She let a small sighed as she finished the breakfast, delicately putting the food on the bowls and plates. She smiled again at her finished work and walked towards her room, hoping that her husband was awake.

Well, she saw what she expected. The young man was still on their futon, sleeping so deeply that no noise could wake him up. She chuckled at this sight, walking in their room and squatting down next to him. She couldn't help loving every details of his face, analysing them and just thinking of how perfect he was. Nevertheless, the kind woman couldn't hide her surprise when she saw one of his eye opening and a devilish smile forming on his lips. She didn't have the time to react that he already pulled her on him, tickling her ribs endlessly while she begged him to stop.

"Heisuke! Please stop!" She tried saying as he continued his prank a little bit, finally letting her breath when she lay next to him. He couldn't help laughing with all his heart, already putting his arms on her back and bringing her closer to him.

"Good morning, Chizuru." He said with a soothing tone, his devilish smile already replaced by a genuine one.

"Was the tickling part really needed?" She playfully asked as she tried to get up. "Breakfast is ready, we should-

Chizuru didn't have the time to continue her sentence that her husband already brought her closer again, reinforcing his embrace and not wanting to let her go.

"Heisuke!" She automatically said before smiling too. She hugged him back, feeling his presence being the best gift the world had given to her. His warmth, his smell, his skin, his voice; everything about him was making her feel like she was home and protected. It was like a sooth bedsheet covering her everything, a bedsheet that would never leave her.

"Finally giving up?" Heisuke said, his nose now touching Chizuru's one.

"Maybe cuddling isn't a bad idea either." She answered, letting only a whisper coming out her mouth.

"I wouldn't mind cuddling all day." He simply answered as he slowly made the little space between their lips disappear, kissing her softly and hugging her even more.

* * *

 _Written thanks to a Anon ask on tumblr. I hope you'll like this short drabble ! I don't know Heisuke a lot so I hope the drabble is in character ^^_


	5. You're better than this

**Okita Souji x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

As she finished washing the dishes the petite woman got out the kitchen and started walking slowly in the headquarters, appreciating the nice breeze of the night. Autumn was here and the night came early, overpowering the sky with its black colour while shining stars were hidden by the clouds. She already missed summer; day was terrible and damp but night was beautiful and calm. Well, it was quiet now too; awfully quiet and lonesome. Chizuru continued her path slowly, her mind wandering and eating her happy mood again. _Souji didn't come._

Dinner always was a kind of ritual in the Shinsengumi. The captains had issues but always throw them away while eating, forgetting their hard days and laughing as much they could for some of them. But Souji wasn't here anymore. This cherishing moment; he couldn't have it anymore, tuberculosis slowly eating his lungs and his sanity. The young woman stopped her steps, clenching her fists as hard as she could when the tears appeared from her beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful eyes which only show sadness and grief at this particular moment.

Biting her bottom lip, the young demon tried not to make a single noise; not wanting the Shinsengumi's captain to see her in such a state. She then sat on the edge of the _engawa_ , putting her hands on it too and keeping her face down, her bangs hiding her wet eyes. The young woman took a long breathing, calming her down with the now cold and yet soothing wind. With no one approaching her, Chizuru took off her ponytail, letting her hair breath and fly following the winds direction. Her eyes then wandered and stared her pale hand; her small and pale hand who couldn't do a single thing to save the one she loved.

She could definitively say it, she loved Okita Souj. And he was slowly dying in front of her. Is this how everything would end? An illness taking his life like it was a simple game? Who decided these rules? Was it the world, fate, bad luck, karma? It was awfully unfair and no one could do a thing about it. What was the usefulness of being a demon if she couldn't save the one person who needed to be saved? _Life, you're a game, so why can't we beat you?_ Her tears continued to flow silently, making this moment harder than she thought it would be. She couldn't be next to him; he would reject her. She couldn't talk to him; he would kill her with his words.

 _I'll kill you._

Chizuru didn't know how many times she heard those words. She didn't even know for how long she started missing it. His playful tone was gone; his beautiful smile too. Not being around him was too sad for the young woman. At least, she could see his bright face in her memory.

"Chizuru-chan, crying alone in front of my room is no good you know?" She heard, almost jumping and lifting her head.

"O... Okita-san?!" Chizuru reacted, quickly withdrawing her tears with her cold hands.

"You weren't coming so I thought I would check out. So? What are you doing here?"

She couldn't answer. She had come in front of his room without seeing it. Did she miss him that much so her body would walk towards his room automatically? Chizuru stayed still, waiting for man to sit next to her. His moves were slow, weak but determined. It was such a contradiction but represented his whole situation. The young woman couldn't help wanting to help him nevertheless she wouldn't; it was like an implicit dialog. _Do not help me, I can do it alone._ Alone, she was certain he felt alone; she knew that she was alone too.

"You really are strange. Why crying for me?" He asked, lifting his head towards the black sky.

Could she answer? His face looked pale and tired; tortured by an enemy he couldn't beat, an enemy no one could win over. His voice; she had miss it so much that she could even cry for it. Listening to it was like a melody, a sad one. She wanted to change that; transform this gloomy sound into a hopeful one; yes hope. It was the sole feeling that could save her; and him maybe. So Chizuru got up and placed herself in front of him, her heart still heavy but her reason brightening; following the clouds opening a space, letting the full Moon show its pale glow and lightening the two desperate people.

"Because I'm just a pitiful girl who can't do a thing to save the man I love." She quietly said, smiling at her own sad words and bending down.

"Loving me? I'm a blade. I'll kill you." He seriously answered, almost wanting to add some sarcastic words before she cut him with her smooth gest.

Souji didn't know when he started accepting her touch. He didn't know when he started missing her presence. The man originally though he was going to hate her for pitying him; he felt no pity in her tears, eyes and voice either; just pure and clear sadness. Chizuru had already put her small hand on his cheek and forehead on his so he wouldn't run away. He couldn't. Maybe he didn't even want to in the first place.

"You're better than this Souji." She finally said, her eyes never leaving his and her hope shining like the Moon above them.

* * *

 _Story written thanks to a prompt ! I hope you'll like it :D_


	6. You're better than this (AU)

**Okita Souji x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

Sitting on the rooftop of her school and staring at the sky, the young woman enjoyed the fresh wind and the Sun shining above her. The blue was infinite and no clouds were disturbing the bright colour; it was like an endless painting making her mind wander and forget her own insecurities. Her big and innocent eyes never left the sky despite her hair flying in front of her face due to the wind. She liked that; staying in calm place where her ideas and dreams could appear without a single pressure. With her phone on mute, she could appreciate the scene she was staring at, thinking of everything she could think of and ignoring the endless calling of her father.

 _You have to be a doctor._

Yukimura Chizuru didn't know when she started getting annoyed by those words but right now she was sure of something; she hated each of them. She knew her father cared for her: he cared so much that he wouldn't let her do what she wanted; he cared so much that he forgot what she really loved. And she couldn't say no to him. Her words, her feelings, her dreams; she couldn't say them out loud in front of him. He'll be deceived; he'll resent her for being an immature eighteen years old child. She knew that too well but as he was going to say: she was just an immature eighteen years old child; there was no way she could follow a road written by someone else. The high-school student sighted. In the end, she found no solution.

"Chizuru-chan?" She heard her eyes wide-opened at the sound of this familiar voice.

"Okita-san!" She finally said, seeing him sitting next to her, his playful smile never leaving him. "You should go back; Hijikata-sensei is going to be mad if you're not in class!"

"Look at the one talking. You're skipping class too so why can't I?" He answered, his emerald eyes staring the young woman's messy hair. "Look at yourself Chizuru-chan, you let the wind mess your hair up." He continued, fixing her mid-long hair and smiling at her –already- red face.

She didn't refuse his touch and stayed silent as he was methodologically fixing her lock of hair, even making her usual side-braided hairstyle, leaving some hair on the other side of her face too. With his hand next to her pale face, Souji almost naturally stroke her red cheek with his warm hand. It wasn't usual but it felt nice; both of them liking the feeling. He knew she was sad; he also knew that she wouldn't talk either, certainly thinking that she was bothering him. With her brown eyes doing everything to run away from his stares, she spoke with a small voice.

"Okita-san, please go. Hijikata-sensei might really-"

"What were you thinking of, Chizuru-chan?" He cut her with his deep yet smooth voice.

"Nothing important…"

And here she was again; thinking that her confusion wasn't important, thinking that no one could care about her; thinking that she wasn't worth it. Souji sighted at her answer, cupping her face with his two hands and lifting it up so she wouldn't run away again. Chizuru didn't have a choice now; she had to look at his eyes; at his actual mesmerizing eyes. How could she not answer with his intense stare?

"Chizuru-chan, you-"

"I'm scared." She cut with a newfound courage, accepting the fact that he wouldn't let her go. "I'm so scared telling my father that I do not wish to follow the road he drew for me. I want to change, create my own road but if I do that, what will I be able to do? I-"

"There is nothing wrong with being scared by your future. We all are after all. Chizuru-chan, you're better than you think you are. You can create your own road if it's your wish."

"I'm not strong enough…"

The young man then smiled, putting his forehead on her so he could smell her delicate perfume thanks do their proximity. As surprising as it should be, she didn't move either, letting him being close to her. She could feel it; her crazy heartbeat and her hot cheeks; she could feel it, his confident and yet shy moves.

"Not strong enough? How long will you keep saying that? You are the strongest person I have ever met, Yukimura Chizuru." He whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing her slowly. It wasn't their first kiss and still felt like it.

"Okita-san…" She whispered, letting her face close to his, their nose touching and their breath mixing.

"Souji." He said, making her smile and chuckle at his almost automatic reaction.

"Yes, Souji-kun." She said before kissing him again, loving this moment and the man in front of her.

 _"You're better than this." Okita Souji, I'll believe in your message, because it is yours._

* * *

 _Written by using the same prompt than the first one :D I just really wanted to do a modern day AU about Okichi :D_


	7. Give me a reason to be beautiful

_Walk away, fly away, what's the difference. Walk away, fly away, hey, don't leave me alone. Little stars show me the road, do not lose me again. In the dark, in the_

 _light, where are you? Below the Moon, below the Sun, can you find my little self? Comprehend me, understand my heart and my mind, try it, figure me out and follow_

 _me. Hey, honey, am I really a puzzle? An endless one? Can't you fix it, can you complete it? It's black here; it's cold here, do not come; no please do, make this place_

 _red and warm; like a gentle fire burning us but not hurting a single inch of our bodies. Please, come closer, touch me, feel me; let me please dream of you. A never_

 _ending dream, escaping the reality, running from a fate I might deserve. Hey, do I miss you? Can you miss me? Please miss me, I'd like that; what? I'm mean? No, I_

 _just want your attention. Childish? Of course I am, I want you to be mine. I'm bored; entertain me, make my day brighter and don't you dare running. Walk away, fly_

 _away, what's the difference. Hey, give me a reason to be beautiful; I'd name a star for your eyes, yes yours and no one else. Already sleepy? Please sleep and think of_

 _me, around the world, around the space, among the skies, among the stars, let's stay together. Closed my thoughts, opened my ears; hey, listen to the sound of life._

 _It's beautiful._

* * *

Written without thinking. It could be any character; it could be anyone. I hope you'll like it :D

Posting it in the Hakuouki fandom because that's my main fandom right now. I could be anything.


	8. Silly me, I love you Don't you?

**No specific character**

* * *

" _Looking at the sky; dreaming, forgetting._

 _Looking in front of me; living, forgiving._

 _Being drowned by your eyes, feeling the ocean on my skin._

 _Smiling for your happiness, smoking for mine._

 _Remembering your face, like a tattoo on my heart._

 _Silly me, I love you. Don't you? Better be."_


	9. Can you come with me?

**Kazama Chikage x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

Dark night, dark feeling; everything was black, her mood, her feelings, her world. Everything around her felt like slowly disappearing into the darkness of the forest. She was following a road, following a man who was going to kill her father. Her eyes couldn't look away from his violet coat and blond hair. She was behind him, following his slow pace and letting her mind wander. They were walking toward a place she didn't want to go; they were meeting a man she was afraid to confront. No matter how many times her recent life had proven how horrible her father was, she couldn't be ready. She didn't want to be ready. How was it called already? _Denial_.

Chizuru stopped walking when they arrived in front of the big inn, staring the place with her demonic eyes. She could sense them. Furies. She could sense him. Her father. The air suddenly felt heavier and breathing almost became cumbersome. The young woman knew she had to take a step; just a single step that might help her move forwards. She promised it to herself and to the man in front of her. She had to take responsibility for her father behaviour; for all the horrible monsters he had created; simply for all the suffering the Shinsengumi had to endure because of him. She would never forgive him. But she could never accept it either.

The demon then felt the silence stare Kazama was giving to her. She wouldn't turn her head; she wouldn't let her cheeks become red either. Embarrassed? No she wasn't. Her heart felt too heavy and hurt; feelings like embarrassment or confusion couldn't touch her now. She could feel it, his concern about her. He didn't need to talk. Just his eyes and his serious face were enough. As the Moon continued to share its pale glow to the dark night, Chizuru closed her eyes, accepting the fact that her father had to die. Will she share his fate along? This idea came to her mind a long time ago but now, could she really die with him? The brown-haired woman opened her eye-lids again, letting her demonic power lightening her eyes as a way to confirm her choice.

"I'm not afraid to walk in this world alone. However, I am afraid to walk into this inn alone." She simply said with an unusual serious tone. "Can you come with me?"

Her question was followed by a step towards him and a hand on his Western coat. She knew his answer; she just needed to hear it at this precise moment.

"I won't let you go there alone, Chizuru." The blond demon simply said, taking the woman's hand with his and walking toward the inn where he'll finished what he had to do.

 _When the inn became empty and covered by dead bodies, the young woman just felt on the ground and cried endlessly. She didn't know what she would have become if Kazama's arms weren't here to reassure her. She just knew that she couldn't die yet. She had someone who was waiting for her after all._


	10. Nah It's just his cologne

**Okita Souji x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

Lunch time already arrived for the high school students who were leaving their class. The Sun was shining and letting its hot ray warm the day, letting the people go out freely and happily. That day, Chizuru wouldn't eat with her usual high school friend; she had decided to see Sen, her best friend who was studying in another school. She smiled while walking away from Heisuke who was still pounding about it, already imagining what kind of talking she would have with her friend. They were far from each other but still kept contact; that was what she liked the most about 21th century: no matter how much the distance between two people could be, they could still talk and keep a contact. It was now a choice, not a fate.

The brown-haired woman left her establishment, checking her phone and noting that her childhood friend, Heisuke, already sent her a message. She chucked at it, answering kindly and keeping her pace. He was such an overprotective person but she knew how much he cared about her. Well, she did care about him too but maybe not to that extent. After a long walk, she finally arrived in front of the fast food where she was supposed to meet Sen. Chizuru didn't wait too long to understand that her friend already arrived.

"Chizuru-chan!" The long-haired woman exclaimed, showing some signs so Chizuru could join her.

"Sen-chan!" Chizuru answered hugging her friend as she approached her.

The two girls started chatting at the moment they met, talking about everything and nothing as they sat on the fast-food chairs and starting eating their sandwich. Their discussions went to high school class to family issues; Sen complaining on how boring being in a girl's high school was or Chizuru about how strict Hijikata's sensei had become because of Okita's outgoing behaviour in class. In the end, without even thinking about how it started, their talk quickly followed one subject: Okita Souji. The fun-loving woman started giggling her interlocutor asked something. The poor Chizuru was really serious about this but Sen couldn't help loving how innocent her friend was.

"Why do I feel sick whenever I'm around him?" The shy woman asked; her cheeks already red at the idea.

"Maybe you have a crush!" Sen responded with a high tone, honestly wanting to withdraw the "Maybe" she added.

"A crush you say? Hum..."

Chizuru started thinking seriously about this, her finger on her chin, replaying in her head every moment she spent with Okita. On the other hand, Sen was curiously staring at her friend and anticipating her answer. The braided-hair woman looked dreamy for some minutes and then started eating again as nothing had happened.

"Nah. I think it's just his cologne…" Sen almost choked herself with her cold drink when she heard Chizuru's answer, before turning a face into a bewitching one.

"Hum… Cologne… Does he smell that good?" She asked, already laughing at her friends reactions.

In the end, Chizuru tried to change the subject while she was the one who talked about this in the first place. She didn't know what got over him; Okita Souji couldn't be the centre of her thought, couldn't he? She sighted and finished her food, the time flying and school starting again. In class, the young Chizuru became silent, staring at the window and not listening to a single word. Her mind was busy thinking about the discussion she had earlier with Sen. The brown-haired woman found herself staring at a class below which was practicing high jump. Chizuru didn't know if it was fate that this exact class was Okita's one. Her eyes never left him; his moves were perfect and he seemed to go way higher than the others.

The high school girl sighted when she noted some girls staring at him too. Of course they would, he was handsome after all; wait, handsome? This word never pops out her head until now. She knew how exaggerated her reactions were when he teased her or simply talked to her; she just never thought of it as something special. Maybe it was. He didn't seem to care about the other girls but for some unknown reason, he lifted his head towards her. He was too far so she couldn't depict what kind of expression he was showing. Heck, maybe he wasn't staring at her at all; but for some reason, she wanted to believe that he was smiling for her.

When classes finally ended, Chizuru quickly said goodbye to Heisuke and went to the high school rooftop without leaving him a place for argument. The Sun was still shining despite being the end of the afternoon. The young woman stayed up and delicately put her fingers around the barriers of the rooftop. Seeing the city with such a view was a gift; she always loved staying here; the place had some kind of warm aura that made her feel safe. Until someone else enter in it and break this smooth feeling.

"Chizuru-chan." She heard, not moving but recognizing the voice.

"You're not going home, Okita-san?" She answered, finally turning herself towards him.

"And you? Heisuke looked gloomy without you, you know?" He said, approaching himself.

"I know. I just wanted some time alone. Is this wrong?"

"No, it's not at all. Should I go?" He asked, now being close to her.

Chizuru lifted her head towards him, facing him and staring at his emerald eyes. Now that he was here with her, what would be her next sentence? She could already feel her hot cheeks burning but it never prevent her from staring at his face.

"No. You can stay, I don't mind it." She finally said with a small voice, walking away and sitting next to the barrier. He did the same and they silently stayed next to each other. Words weren't needed; they just liked each other presence and it felt enough.

 _Hey, he really had a nice cologne but that's certainly wasn't the reason she was blushing right?_

* * *

 _I found this prompt on tumblr which was the dialogue between Sen and Chizuru. I really loved it. I think it can be set in the same timeline that the modern AU I already wrote; just not at the same moment. Anyway I hope you liked it :D_


	11. Words are better than speeches

**Harada Sanosuke x Yukimura Chizuru**

* * *

 _I've heard that words were better than speeches._

 _Maybe they are; hiding my red face but letting my fingers move without any embarrassment._

 _Would have run away if I was facing you right now; words are beautiful, my voice is too small for them._

 _So I'll write; I'll write for you and you only._

 _How should I say this? "I love you."? These words are such a contraction: they say a lot but say nothing at the same time._

 _Can a feeling be conveyed by one single sentence? Can I really express what I feel toward you with three little words?_

 _It sounds cold if we think it in that way; yet these words are warm._

 _I want you to hear them; I want me to say them; to you of course._

 _Hey, would you allow me to say this? Can I feel this way toward you?_

 _Life is unfair; they tell me that we are too different, that you're too old for me._

 _For some reasons, I can safely admit that I don't care._

 _Maybe this is love, not thinking about what your environment might say; just following this strange hurricane smoothing my heart and making me write this letter._

 _I'll call you by your name from now; not a word that creates a difference between us: you're not "sensei" anymore._

 _So please, let me tell you this: I love you, Harada Sanosuke._

Yukimura Chizuru

* * *

 _I wrote this for the February writing challenge in Tumblr. I know we're supposed to follow the days but I just wrote about the prompt 13._


	12. Staying in your arms is not that bad

**No specific character**

* * *

 _You're being sweet; I might miss you, maybe, surely. I might hurt you; why staying? You're close; shouldn't be already gone?_

 _They're leaving, go, follow them. You prefer my company? That's funny, I might like yours too. Staying in your arms is not that bad actually._

 _Liar? I'm not lying; closing my eyes and letting you kissing my temple, do you call that a lie? Do not ask anymore, aren't we fine that way?_

 _Words aren't needed; maybe hugs can replace them. A kiss? Yes, I may kiss you but not now, my lips are sealed._

 _Of course I'm cold; didn't I tell you? I might hurt you. Do you care? Oh, well, I might care about you too; cold and sincere, I'm pretty strange._

 _Oh, you love me? Thank you; I do not deserve such words so here I am, putting my cold lips on yours, making them warm and maybe loving you._

 _You're right, I'm shy; you won't let me run away, will you? Ah, I was sure you'll say that. That's strange but I like that._

 _Please, do not let me go, keep me close, repeat those lovely words._

 _I do love you too. It's overflowing right? This mysterious feeling._


	13. Soulmates & Reincarnation

**Harada Sanosuke x Ono Manami (my OC)**

* * *

 _They say that oceans separates lands; not souls._

Sitting on the grass and leaning her back on imposing tree trunk; closing her eyes and hearing the wind, the sound of night, soothing, bewitching and yet pleasant. Slowly breathing, inhaling, exhaling; forgetting the world around her, feeling her own rib cage moving naturally; hearing her heart beating, following the atmosphere; following the nature on its quiet orchestra. Who is the leader of this strange symphony? The tree? Alone and yet bigger than everything. The grass? Small but surrounding everything on its way. Flowers? Appearing time to time and making everything magical. Or maybe the Moon, watching everything from above, creating a pale glow, making us feel the reflection of its beauty.

She slowly opened her eyes, black and lifeless eyes, cold and neutral, appreciating the empty scenery she was watching. There was no people here; just a green and infinite carpet moving with the wind, following the weather crisis but perfectly marrying with some colourful flowers. Night and yet bright; what an unusual sight. Her heart was alone; freezing from years of harsh treatment she imposed to it. It was her choice; she never regretted it; it just didn't change the fact she was all alone. People could come; fill this place with joy and happiness; smile and laugh while hugging each other; it just never changed the fact her heart was alone.

Spring was here; cherry blossoms already bloomed and yet she never expected them to fly in such a beautiful way. It was night; it was breezy and pink petal were filling everything; flying, falling in such a delicate way, disappearing from her sight but leaving a sooth feeling on her invisible scars. The young woman finally got up, raising her head and watching the big tree giving up its petals to the world, sadly, beautifully. Midnight was coming, the full Moon never leaving and the long-haired woman forgetting her surroundings. This scene looked familiar although she couldn't grasp why she felt that way. She just found this place and it looked like it was almost waiting for her: an immortal tree waiting for her to join its melancholic show like part of a never-ending dream, hoping for her to never wake up, hoping for her to never abandon this spot again.

It was a quite interesting feeling; she could safely say that she missed this place. _How?_ Discovering and yet re-watching something she'd never seen. It was such a contradiction. The young woman then started walking slowly, making every more minimal and quiet, not wanting to disturb the perfect atmosphere. And then she brutally stopped, her heart skipping a beat, hearing a delicate sound in her ears, forgetting to breathe, forgetting to think. So she talked, quietly waiting for the person in front of her to approach.

"Do I know you?" She asked, feeling a strange feeling in her heart but not showing a single sign of it, like a ritual, like an old habit.

"I could ask you the same question." The person answered, his voice being more and more familiar as he got closed to her.

She knew these dark amber eyes, she knew these dark red hairs; she could almost guess the feeling of his skin next to her and sounds of his whispers next to her ears. All of these were memories; memories of an old time she never lived, an ancient time trying to come back, an endless feeling she never wanted to stop. She wanted to know why; she wanted to feel if all these new pictures in her mind were real or not. But she was sure of one thing: he was feeling the same way; his eyes never leaving hers like an unsaid discussion, words being useless compared to their new link.

 _Do I know you?_

They both knew their answer as they got closer and closer, leaving no inches between their faces like a natural way to say "I missed you."

* * *

 _Drabble written for the february challenge writing ;) I hope you'll like it :D_

 _The first sentence isn't mine, I found it on the Internet._


	14. No name

**No specific character**

* * *

She thought dreaming; the Sun rising, grey curtains opening, the sky illuminating her peevish room; she closed her heavy eyelids; she thought dreaming; or silently sleeping. She forgot the day before, the day after, this poor incontrollable and unconcerned time, adjusting as a big clock the seconds flowing, replacing the Moon's tears now disappeared by the infinite blue below our heads.

Unavoidable day, brightening this beautiful world; giving a glow of cheerfulness after the vicious night; people woke up; she followed it without any kind of understanding, leaving her dream; coming back to a reality she hoped running away or just forgiving. Hoping is a big world for our existence; just a wish replacing impossible actions; just some syllables making us falsely happy.

She slowly got up, her movements as long as a political speech or lazy; the lack of conviction losing itself in her blue eyes barely opened; leaving the minimum millimetre possible for her to glimpse the objects around her. Her black hair, without colour or life were down, messy, endless, reflecting her sleepy conscience despite the vivacity of the external world; a tern conscience where a simple candle could enflame and revive her lost body, her astray soul in the storm and the icy cold of the season.

Strangely usual, like a music box repeating itself, she felt arms surrounding her waist, a head put on her delicate shoulder, a hot breathing next to her cold neck. A cadence, a rhythm next to her skin, a heart beating with a precious nonchalance, unique, pleasant; she accepted this suave attention, reciting precise notes on her ephemeral thoughts, improvised melody like forgettable words, yet as real as the stars hidden by the sky clarity.

"Who are you, poor spirit traveller?"

"A soul who runs away and finds you in the dark."

"Don't release me, I couldn't get up again."

"Run with me, I will hold you until I fall from tiredness."

"I could name a star for your eyes."

"Don't cry; dream with me, it's more secure."


	15. Was I of some help in the end?

**Sannan & Heisuke**

* * *

Nothing around here; just a dark and ugly night covered by grey clouds; no light glowing from the sky; red could be seen, red could be felt and red could be lost; no light helped it; just dilated eyes used to this dreadful sight could see it; red and blood on every single thing; red and blood thanks to this ugly war. Yes, thanks to, not because of; hey, it was war, what did you expect? Flowers and happy sunny day? No, it was composed of hellish oranges flames burning and killing the world; brave or idiotic soldiers following orders, following a road they never understood; weapons, guns, swords, cannon; aiming and destroying these poor lands who never asked for anything; and then, monsters, sparkling and dreadful red eyes breaking their minds, showing white hair, dull, yet, alive; almost.

He died, he fought, he tried, he did his best; and so, he fell, exhausted, crying, and dying in someone's arms. The young man recognized the man who caught his desperate fall; cold skin, strange presence and yet reassuring; he knew the person who was going to behold his last moments, his last seconds in this lost world. The soldier closed his eyes, slowly feeling his internal body disintegrating, piece by piece, each muscles using their last strength before the final moment; aging and enduring the consequences of his madness. Yes, he had red eyes, white hair but he wanted to believe that his heart was still here, beating in the most human way it could; getting slower and slower as the man was dying.

"Was I of some help in the end?"

Last words, last thoughts, he truly wanted someone to hear his last sound. He knew it; the man with him was listening, certainly watching him with a concerned face, saying nothing but reinforcing the strength of his cold arms. The dying man could guess it; his friend was going to die too; they would die together as monsters that did their best to follow the road they tried to draw. Yet, he still stayed strong, not falling, waiting for the young brother to die first, far for the noise of war, far from the bloody ground, far from this mad world waiting for its end.

"Yes Toudou-kun."

That was his sole answer as his friend smiled for a last time, a real smile the he couldn't see but feel as the body transformed into ashes; simple ashes which were going to fly with the strong wind, like a part of nature; they disappeared from the human's society but their mark could still join the silent world of Earth. The last man smiled too, staring at his friend's swords on the ground and putting them next to a safe tree, joining his weapon next too and finally accepting his body dying, fading into ashes too, following his friend road of death, forgiving to the world all its sins.

* * *

 **Hi there ! I hope you liked it even if this drabble is quite short ^^' It was inspired by an art on tumblr.**


	16. You're too sweet

**Harada Sanosuke x Ono Manami (OC)**

* * *

Every eye was turned toward her; mainly brown; dark or light; never leaving the delicate woman for a second as she moved to the rhythm of the traditional music. She could perceive different kind of gazes; fascination, curiosity, kindness, lust; all of these directed to her body and her –now made up face. Pure white skin contrasting with her black eyes; orange and red eyes shadow on her eyelid; mature red lipstick on her closed lips; a serious face never changing despite the seductive look she had to show from time to time. Her arms and legs were slowly moving, following a precise pace and goal at each musical note, forgetting the terrible weight of her clothes on her muscles.

The young woman had forgotten how hard walking and dancing with this beautiful kimono was; she appreciated that no one knew what kind of moves she exactly needed to do; of course she would try her best even if she wasn't judge by an expert. The _geisha_ on mission was used to intense stare; she ignored them as she delicately move her hands and fingers, playing rigorously with her decorated fan; moving forward and feeling the hardness of the cold wood on her foot soles; letting a discreet smile forming on her burning red lips to satisfy her clients. She looked unfazed while her mind kept repeating her disgust toward the opposite sex at every eye contact.

As the other _geisha_ stopped singing and playing the _koto_ , the young woman sat down graciously and bowed to her spectator; her forehead almost touching the ground, her complex big bun putting all its weight on her strong head. Closing her eyes for some seconds, the brown-haired woman could hear praises and claps destined to her magnificent show; her supposed beauty making them look like unredeemable fools for her black eyes now opened. Her head still down, she thanked her host with an appropriate voice, finally rising her face as she got up again; leaving the room to take more _sake_ for the happy looking group enjoying their night. Well, they weren't going to be happy for so long.

The woman let a small sight now that she was in the corridor, knowing that no one was around her. Spying at Shimabara was her task; she asked for it and knew she was perfect for this kind of dirty job. Yet, it kept reminding her how dreadful she actually was; this place repeating her at every seconds what a horrible and ugly person she did become. Such a beautiful and outstanding woman couldn't have a bad soul right? Dumb men; they didn't know anything about a woman's heart; surely not about an ice covered heart like hers.

As the _geiko_ was preparing white bottles of alcohol by heating them up, a sweet and innocent _maïko_ came by saying that someone asked to see the black-eyed woman. Manami smiled to the young girl and let the tray to her, showing a mature and professional face while thinking of who would want to meet her, already preparing herself to kill in her mind. She wasn't an official _geisha_ of Shimabara; no one should know her name expect the Shinsengumi. Before going to the unknown client room, she quickly and discreetly went to her personal place, taking a small knife and hiding it like a usual movement. Maybe it was a member of the militia of Kyoto but if so, why coming? Hiding her intent to fight and her tensed muscles with elegant bows was what she did the best.

Manami slowly opened the sliding door to see a muscular man comfortably sitting on the ground, drinking a cup of hot _sake_ with his amber eyes lost in his thought. For some reason she wasn't surprise to see him as she closed the room and felt his gaze on her. With her being dressed as a woman and he drinking like this, this silent moment reminded her the first time she met the _ronin_. Both of them were staring at each other eyes, trying to guess their thoughts but still being unable to see through the mysterious wall separating them. She walked slowly toward him, sitting next to him and silently pouring the alcohol in his cup; the whole atmosphere making every move harder. The two of them alone in a room was a bad idea; a really bad idea.

"You look stunning." The auburn-haired man said, never leaving his eyes from her as she finished pouring his cup.

Manami didn't need to hear more as she drew her small knife with her distinguish pliability and swiftness in front of the tall man's throat. He didn't move, knowing that she could cut him at any moment, still amused by their unusual interaction. She, on the other hand, didn't know why she acted that way. Maybe she was angry; hearing all these fake compliments, knowing how much her external beauty was a lie to use for her own interest but hating it. Or maybe she just wanted to play with Harada Sanosuke as they always did.

"Do I still look stunning now?" The fake _geisha_ softly said, not expecting him to smile with such a seductive face.

"Actually you look more stunning now. A badass and dangerous woman is not that bad compared to all these calm and refined _geishas_ here." Sanosuke replied, somehow surprised by how quickly their face got closer before they could even understand it.

"You're too sweet. I could kill you here and no one would know how the famous captain of the 10th division of the Shinsengumi disappeared." Manami continued, a smile forming on her red lips despite her delicate hand being really ready to kill.

"You can't kill me Manami." The _ronin_ affirmed without any hesitation, feeling the knife brushing against his throat and somehow wanting to feel her lips instead.

The concerned one let out a sight as she withdrew her professional hand and delicately put her small weapon on the ground. He was right; she couldn't kill him; she had no reason to do so in the first place. It would only bring issues to her. And without any warning, she took the man's cup of alcohol and drank it in front of his surprised face. She shouldn't do such a bold thing; _geish_ a weren't allowed to drink with their client but her heart was at ease with this man; it was Harada Sanosuke after all. Letting a satisfying sound, Manami genuinely smiled at the warrior, a smile that took him out of his guard. It was a rare view even for him.

"So, why did you come here?" The brown-haired woman asked, finally forgetting her polite speech despite her clothes and status; trying to put aside the teases that happened some seconds ago.

"I didn't come here for a professional reason Manami. I just wanted to spend some time at Shimabara." He answered, knowing that she wouldn't believe his lie.

"That is for sure not professional Harada. I am no different from the others _geisha_ here so why asking me. You know why I'm dressed like this tonight." She continued, pouring his cup again.

The black-eyed woman didn't know how to react when she felt his warm and big hand on her cheek, his hand making her lost her landmark every time he touched her, even in the most purer way. It was like a shock, a fire burning in her body instantly, dangerous, melting her icy equilibrium.

"If I admitted that I just wanted to see you, would you mock me?" The man asked with a low voice.

Manami gently put her hands on his hot cheeks, a heat certainly due to the alcohol but she was pretty used to it. Once again, they felt drowned by each other's eyes; once again, they knew they had to swallow their pride to understand what they really wanted and once again, they sole solution was to touch each other so they didn't need to talk. It was so dumb but none of them knew how to express themselves otherwise. So the woman just decided to close the gap between them, kissing him while her heart was exploding because of different feelings showing up at the same moment. Her made-up eyelids closed, she could just feel his lips on hers, a sensation that she would never get bored of.

They kissed like it was the first time; discovering and enjoying their moments. They kissed like it could be the last time, feeling every little seconds flying away and hoping the time would stop for them to never be drawn apart. They knew it; people like them don't get happy ending; enjoying the present was their best solution despite their conflicts and unbreakable pride. It was such a strange mix of emotions; happiness for being nears each other, sadness because they would separate after some time. And when they did, it always lasted some seconds so they could breathe and kiss again. It was lustful, their need to be close overpowering their morals; it was melancholic, their old memories coming back, reminding them why they did even met in the first place.

"I wonder what kind of simpletons we are." Manami tried to say, her loud breath stopping every words, mixing with the man's one in their unstoppable cadence.

"Just a woman and a man who live in a hellish world I guess." Sanosuke answered; his forehead now on hers.

"You really are sweet, Sanosuke." The woman said, her words being genuine, opposing with her previous statements when she had a knife on her hand. Ah, she couldn't even think of having a knife now.

* * *

 _It's a drabble written thanks to a prompt that a friend sent me on tumblr :)_


End file.
